


Con te vicino

by Shulz



Series: E & J [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Jim Strange
Series: E & J [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847491
Kudos: 3





	Con te vicino

Morse e Strange, la strana coppia. Erano colleghi, si stimavano e rispettavano, poi sono diventati amici, era più Strange amico di Morse che il contrario, ma va bene...e ora sono coinquilini.  
Morse non avrebbe mai immaginato.  
La vita era tranquilla, si instaurò una routine, fra gli eccessi di Morse e la noiosa normalità di Strange.  
Avere qualcuno a casa faceva bene a Morse, tutta quella solitudine l'avrebbe ucciso, prima o poi. Era perfino più felice, più rilassato.Fino al trombone. Gli esercizi al trombone di Strange mandavano Morse fuori di testa, specialmente quando voleva solo stare in silenzio a fare cruciverba. Oggi era uno di quei giorni, l'irritazione di Morse era alle stelle, fece irruzione nella stanza di Strange e gli strappò lo strumento dalle mani."Ora basta...è un'ora che ripeti sempre la stessa scala...ti prego di risparmiarmi!!" sbottò. Strange colto completamente di sorpresa, fece l'espressione attonita, e arrossì. "Scusa amico...non volevo dare fastidio " Morse si smontò. La rabbia e l'irritazione scomparvero e rimase lì a fissare Strange. Le labbra carnose piegate in un broncio, il viso arrossato, la camicia sbottonata fino al petto ed manche arrotolate fino al gomito, che mostravano braccia forti, gli occhi sgranati, le mani grandi e belle, le spalle larghe piegate dalla delusione. Morse era pentito. Si avvicinò e gli alzò il viso con le dita: " Ehi, guardami....mi dispiace, scusa. Sono un maleducato..." Strange lo guardò e per un momento vacillò in quegli occhi azzurri. " No, hai ragione....sono uno stupido gorilla fastidioso."sospirò Strange. "Oh, certamente sei un gorilla..." scherzò Morse. Strange sorrise" E tu sei un dannato gattaccio rosso" rispose attirando Morse e spettinandolo. Morse si dibatteva e Strange rideva, ma ad un tratto il gioco non era più un gioco, i tocchi diventarono più persistenti, il loro respiro era più corto, la sensazione dei corpi premuti insieme li stava scaldando, i loro occhi si incontrarono e come due calamite che si attirano caddero uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Si baciarono avidamente, le bocche aperte, le lingue che giravano una intorno all'altra, i denti che tiravano le labbra. Si staccarono con il fiatone. "Oh cazzo..." esclamò Jim. Morse sogghignò:" Fammi vedere come sta questo gorilla sotto tutti questi vestiti...." disse cercando di sbottonare contemporaneamente la camicia e i pantaloni di Strange, gemendo nel sentire sotto le dita Strange già duro."Oh,Jim, lascia che...." si inginocchiò e tirò fuori il cazzo di Jim dai pantaloni. "Oh dio, proprio quello che immaginavo...." disse e lo prese in bocca, con un solo movimento ,gemendo, godendo. Jim inspirò bruscamente. Guardò giù e vide Morse intento a succhiare e leccare e prenderlo fino a che non toccava la gola. Mentre lo succhiava Morse gemeva. " Ti piace, Morse....ti piace fare questo...quasi quanto piace a me ricevere" disse Jim roco, eccitato. Morse annui, girando la lingua intorno alla punta grossa e rossa di Jim. Si staccò un attimo e disse, con voce roca: "Oh si...Jim, puoi...se vuoi...fottimi la bocca...fino a che non verrai...in gola....ti prego".Jim gemette forte, di eccitazione.Morse lo riprese in bocca, facendolo scivolare in gola, poi allentò la mandibola, prese le mani di Jim e se le mise tra i capelli. Jim all' inizio era titubante, ma poi prese il ritmo. Lo fotteva duro e veloce quasi come quando fotteva una ragazza, ansimando. Morse era duro nei pantaloni, si sbottonò e si prese il cazzo in mano, per darsi sollievo, sbattendolo un po'. Jim ora gridava di piacere"Vengo Morse...sto venendo ...ahhhhh" con un'ultima spinta e un alto grido si riversò nella bocca e nella gola di Morse, caldo e denso, lui ingoiò tutto, ondata dopo ondata, leccando e succhiando e mungendo con le mani.Jim si accasciò disfatto dal travolgente orgasmo.  
Morse lo baciò profondamente.  
"Adesso tocca a me, guardami Jim."disse, malizioso, sfacciato.  
Si spogliò completamente e si distese sul letto, aprì le gambe, facendo uno spettacolo per Jim. Cominciò a toccarsi.Succhiò le dita e si toccò i capezzoli, tirando e torcendo, inarcandosi. Poi scese più in basso si prese il cazzo in mano e iniziò a masturbarsi, le altre due dita giocavano col suo buco, che fremeva aprendosi e chiudendosi. Morse infilò due dita in sé, gridando e gemendo, intanto l'altra sua mano andava su e giù. "Ti pace quello che vedi Jim...ti piace guardare? Questo è per te..."  
Pompava in lui sempre più veloce, cercando la prostata e contemporaneamente pompava il suo cazzo. Gemeva e si contorceva. Quando trovò la prostata gridò e accelerò i suoi movimenti. "Ci sono...ci sono ...sto per venire, sto per..." Allora Jim avvicinò la sua bocca all'orecchio e disse: "E allora vieni!!" L'orgasmo travolse Morse immediatamente, come un treno, e il suo seme schizzò violentemente sul petto, la pancia , la gola.Tremo violentemente per le scosse, poi si abbandonò, sopraffatto dal piacere,sul letto.  
Strange lo guardava con la bocca aperta, sopraffatto dallo spettacolo, non avrebbe mai immaginato che Morse a letto fosse così dissoluto, avido, assolutamente perfetto, poi prese un un'asciugamano bagnato e caldo e lo ripuli accuratamente, quindi si sdraiò con lui e lo prese tra le braccia stringendolo forte e baciandolo.  
"È stato fantastico, Morse...sei incredibile "sussurrò  
"Ho finalmente trovato il modo di farti smettere di suonare".risero.


End file.
